My Job or My Love
by KenaOnTheRun
Summary: A viral video catches Momo flipping a famous soccer player causing her to be his new bodyguard. To make matters worse he plays for the Soul Reapers the rival team of the Vizards whom Momo adores. Toshiro starts to get several death threats, will Momo be able to protect him from his anti fans or will her mix feelings of love and hatred consume her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm back after many years of being gone I have decided to reawaken the story. My former name MacOnTheRun is no more. Please enjoy my story that was inspired by a Korean drama called Wild Romance. If you got time watch it, its a fav.**

 **Note:** XXX-Pause in flashback

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or there lovely characters.

* * *

Chapter

Momo stood in front of her boss's desk. She wore her typical bodyguard outfit black skinny jeans with a white button up shirt, black tie, and a black jacket. Her hair tied up in her typical light blue cloth. She could feel the tension in the room, it made her fidget in place as her boss taped on her keyboard.

"What the hell is this?" Yoruichi yelled as she turned her monitor around.

Momos eyes widen as she saw herself flipping a white haired man to the ground. Recalling last night's events Momo bit her lower lip "Well you see what had happen was. . . ummm did you see my form?" Momo attempted to change the atmosphere into a more positive one but failed miserably.

Yoruichi pinched the space in between her eyebrows "Do you have any idea who you flipped?"

"It was just Hitsugaya from the Soul Reapers" Momo mummerd.

Unfortunately for her the cat woman overheard, she inhaled in a desperate attempt to keep her cool "You mean to tell me that you flipped him knowing that this MAN is a famous athlete!"

* * *

"Crap" Toshiro hissed tossing his iphone onto his coffee table. Sinking into his couch he let his head hang from the edag.

"I wouldn't call it crap. You have 3,657,450 views in less than 24 hours. Id say that is quite impressive." Ichimaru's grin widen as he replayed the video of a woman in a red cap flipping Toshiro over her shoulder.

"Where did you find that?" Toshiro huffed not wanting to deal with another scandal.

"It's all over the internet. It's so popular it's on youtube's home page." Ichimaru reached over once again tapping replay for the 8th time that morning.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're enjoying this manager."

"I am but as the manager of the Soul Reapers I am obligated to say no." the smiling man tuck out a few folders from his briefcase "Hitsugaya you have been in three bar fights, an assault charge against a reporter and now this scandal with a video that is getting global attention all with in one month. Your giving the team bad rep."

Toshiro got up from the coach and headed to the kitchen " Hey they provoked me. Besides I know you enjoy the overtime."

Still smiling Ichimaru tuck out his laptop ready to type up another statement "So tell me Hitsugaya how did this girl provoke ya?

* * *

"So what you're saying is flowers caused this incident?" Yoruichi asked as she open a bag of goldfish.

Momo sighed " They were a bouquet of roses but like I was saying I have been helping my brother with his flower shop."

 **Flashback Momo POV**

Opening the door to the small flower shop I could see my brother on the phone he waved as he grabbed ribbons, roses and tissue paper. He had his typical stern face but I could see how stressed out he was "Tomo-nii I don't think a phone in a bouquet is such a good idea." I giggled pointing at the phone.

"Oops" Tomoya took out the phone and sighed.

"You ok? I asked seeing how messy the shop was getting.

"Yes and no" Tomoya grabbed a white and blue ribbon and tied it at the base of the bouquet. "Business is booming thank the gods but I can't keep up with the orders my delivery guy just left but I just got this last minute order and no way to get it there."

Grabbing his red cap I placed it on my head "Momo Hinamori ready for delivery." Tomoya looked down at his little sister "It's ok you don't have to worry. Didn't you just get out of work? Go home I can- Ring-Ring" Before he could finish the phone rang he picked up a pen and wrote down another order. I grabbed the bouquet with the white and blue ribbons "See you are needed here I can deliver this one no worries." I smiled at him as he jot down the last details of the order before hanging up the phone. "Thanks Momo i'm counting on you."

* * *

"So you were waiting for your date? "Gin asked as he started to type.

Toshio leaned on his kitchen counter eating an apple "Yes but then I got a call"

 **Flashback Toshiro POV**

"Hello"

"Toshy its me!"

Toshiro sighed "I have caller ID Karin."

"Come on it was cute" I could her hoof over the phone

"So when are you getting here I already pushed back the reservation two hour. .

"Ohh sorry Toshy I can't make it. I have a late night meeting with the agency."

"Ohh ok don't work to hard i'll see you-"

"Sorry Toshy I got to go"

 **XXX**

Gin posed "So the girl stood you up?"

"I was not stood up she had work. That was that, plus don't mention her I don't want her to be involved" Toshiro warned.

"Fine go on"

 **Flashback Toshiro POV**

'Great she stood me up again' He put his phone in his pocket

"Good evening sir, Tomoya's floral shop here for your delivery." I turned to see the delivery girl. She had on a red cap that covered her eyes. She bowed her respects and handed the bouquet to the flowers I handed her some cash.'no need for these anymore' so I tossed them into the nearest trash bin.

* * *

"No he didn't" Yoruichi started munching on the goldfish like popcorn

"Right! My brother puts his heart into every arrangement. How could he throw away perfectly good flowers."

 **Flashback Momo POV**

'He did not just do that' I stomped right up to this jerk.

"What's your problem?" I yelled yanking his arm back.

"What are you going on about?"

"Why did you throw the flowers away?

"That's none of your business"

Rage consumed me getting a better look at the white haired man I instantly recognised him "None of my business! Just because you think you're a big shot soccer player does not mean you should be wasteful. Do you know how worried my brother was to get you these flowers?"

"You delivered, and I paid you, your job is done. What I do with the flowers are none of your concern." he pulled his arm back.

I gritting my teeth "Don't waste people's time."

Toshiro sighed "Oh I see what this is about. You think you should get a bigger tip since i'm famous." I blinked a couple times. He reached into his pocket taking out a couple of 20's "Take this and get out of my face." He grabbed my hand and shoved the money inside.

"I don't need your damn money." next thing I knew I pulled him over my shoulder slamming him onto the concrete. "Don't look down on others you good for nothing soccer player!"

 **End to Flashback**

Yoruichi held Momo in a tight embrace "I'm so proud of you for defending your brother like that."

"So i'm off the hook?" Momo asked innocently.

The cat women pulled away giving Momo a sweet smile "Ohh sweet Momo you're still in some deep shit."

Momo sighed "So what's my punishment cleaning the dojo, teaching the newbies, or physical exhaustion."

"None of the above. Lucky for you I know someone on the Soul Reaper team and got you a deal"

* * *

"She's going to be my Bodyguard!" Toshiro said almost choking on a piece of apple.

"Yes it's about time you get one anyway." Gin started to pack his things.

"What if I refused?" Toshiro asked

Ichimaru thought for a moment a wider smile formed on his already smiling face "She can deal with your loving fan girls"

"When does she start?"

* * *

Thanks for reading or re-reading. I hope you write a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

The HIATUS is over. I have been working on this sorry for a while so look forward to weekly updates!

Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Bleach or its lovely characters.

* * *

Chapter 2 Smile for the camera

Momo POV

Yoruichi crossed her legs as she sat on her desk "We will be going to a press conference this afternoon and you will explain to the world what an amazing and reliable company I am running. Oh also say what happen to Hitsugaya was just a misunderstanding."

I furiously shook my head "Nope I can't be his bodyguard."

"I am more than confident in your skills to assign a VIP client to you so why can't you be his bodyguard?" Yoruichi tossed a goldfish in the air and caught it in her mouth waiting for my reply.

I stepped back knowing full well that what I was about to say would piss her off "You see Yoruichi . . . how do I say this the flowers might not have been the only reason I flipped him"

Yoruichi missed a goldfish making in hit the top of her head "Momo!"

Flinching at her sharp tone I responded quickly "He stole The Cup"

She raised her eyebrow "He stole a cup?"

"Not A Cup The Cup. The world series cup of 2016 the finale game of the season Reapers Vs. Vizardes,2 minutes left already in over time. The score 4-4 ,Shinji Hirako had the ball, passing through the defensive with lighting speed. He was only feets away from the goal when that bastard Toshiro Hitsugaya comes and steals the ball causing Shinji to fall. The ref said he didn't touch Shinji but that was not true he totally knocked him off balance on purpose. To make matters worse that bastard made a goal in the last 30 seconds stealing the glory that should have fallen upon the Vizards a team that truly deserved-" Yoruichi hand chopped my head making me fall to my knees.'oww'

"So you did not flip him for your brothers honer but for a no The Cup!"

I crossed my arms "Yes know you can see that I am more of a threat to him than others. Its best if we don't see each other ever again. That way he won't get hurt."

Yoruichi walked around her desk, then started digging through one of her drawers. "I don't give a damn if this ends up being soccer suicide. You will be his bodyguard whether you like it or not."

I got up ready to stood my ground "Yoruichi I can't. There is no way."

"Well if you won't go willingly I guess I'll just have to use force." grinning at whatever she found she leaped over her desk a rope in hand.

'Oh crap what the hell did I get myself into?'

* * *

Toshiro POV

"Open the glove compartment." Ichimaru instructed. I opened it, inside was a vanilla folder.

"I thought cha might want to know more about the girl who knocked you off your ass. Ohh I mean will be responsible for your well being."

"Hahah very funny" I opened the folders skimming its content

Name: Hinamori Momo

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Education: High school diploma

Skills: Judo, Karate, Taekwondo, Kendo, Aikido, Kickboxing, And Close Quarters Combat

Trainer/ Boss: Yoruichi Shihoin

Occupation: Bodyguard

Personality: Friendly, easy going, kind, reliable, childish at times serious when needed.

At the bottom of the page was a photo. To my surprise she was kind of cute. She was pouting as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. 'Was this really the psycho chick from last night?'

"What do you think of her?" Ichimaru asked shaking me from my thoughts.

"7"

He chuckled as he parked the car "I thought you liked older women"

"That's why I rated her a 7 not a 6"

"Ya never change do ya ice prince."

I ignored the comment as I got out of the car, we headed into a building then straight tored the elevator. Once inside the elevator Ichimaru pressed the 22 button.

Almost like clockwork his phone rang "Hello . . . Yes . . . we are heading up there now . . . I got it. No we haven't met them yet. Yes sir."he put his cellphone in his inside jacket elevator doors open and my eyes widened. The elevator across from us opened at the same time revealing a women with a high purple ponytail tossing a tied up girl into the hall. Ichimaru walked out of the elevator extending his hand as he greeted the purple haired women. "You must be Yoruichi-san and Hinamori- chan. It's a pleasure to meetcha."

"Likewise" The purple haired women stepped over the girl shaking Ichimaru hand. It was like seeing a cat interact with a snake. She then turned to me and bowed "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Hitsugaya-kun."

I nodded "The pleasure is mine."

"Yoruichi-san, Kisuke would like to speak with you." She nodded then turn to the brunet. "Play nice Momo-chan." She patted her on the head then left with Ichimaru.

I looked down amused at how Hinamori huffing her bangs out of her face. Crouching down to her level I smirked "You're kind of cute?" She raised her eyebrow "If you apologize I might consider taking you out to dinner." She smiled making my heart skip a beat.

"As if." She swung her legs around knocking me off my feet.

-thump-

"Bitch" I hissed as I tried to get up. I could see her swing her leg around once more ready to knock me down again but I caught it mid air. I managed to get on top of her "I don't fall for the same things twice."

"Then how about this" She some how managed to loosen the rope and clasped her hands on my ears discombobulating me for a few seconds. Taking my confusion to her advantage she pushed me off pinning me to the ground as she straddled me.

"I thought you were tied up"

She sighed "A situation like this is child's play for a bodyguard."

"Momo!"our heads shot up to see Yoruichi standing above us with a dark aura surrounding her. Grabbing Momo by the collar of her shirt she lifted her off me as if she weighed nothing. "Could you excuses us for just one moment."

Ichimaru looked at his watch "We really must get started. Hitsugaya and I will head in first please don't keep us waiting too long." Yoruichi nodded, getting off the ground I headed toward Ichimaru "So you like being on the bottom."

"Shut it" I growled brushing my hand throw my hair. I took a quick look at Hinamori before turning the corner. 'That baka, cute? What was I thinking.'

"I almost forgot Kisuke told me to give this to ya." Handing me a piece of paper I unfolded it.

 _-Hitsugaya_

 _Well you're about to be thrown into the lion's den so I have some friendly advice. Screw this up and I will have no choice but to bench you for next week's game and you and the team will be doing an extra 10 laps every practice for the next month. Good luck, remember to smile!_

 _P.S. There are stairs so don't trip and fall on your face. They have cameras._

 _-Your loving Coach Kisuke :)_ A lollipop was taped to the bottom of the note.

'Basterd'

* * *

Momo _POV

Toshiro and the smiley guy left me with Yoruichi. When they turned the corner Yoruichi slapped me upside the head.

"Ow what was that for?" I whined rubbing the back of my head.

"Are you stupide? What is a reporter came out and saw you two fighting?"

"Id elbow him in the face, drag him into the elevator and leave him on the roof top in only this underwear."

She flicked my forehead. "We are not here to play."

I shrugged "I'd apologize but I know how you feel about apologies. Rule 10 apologizing shows a sign of weakness."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow "Rule 40 clean up your damn mess. Don't use the rule book on me missy I wrote it."

I pouted in defeat " I got it i'm going."

We started walking "So what did you use to cut the ropes?"

"When you dragged me out of the car I scrapped the rope on the sidewalk. All that was left was to wiggle my arms loss."

She swung her arm around my neck "That's my girl."

"Umm Yoruichi do you know how long this will take?"

"Not sure like 2-3 hours or so. Why?"

I let out a sigh "I promised Tomo-nii i'd help him at the shop."

"Well there is a way to get out before hand." I raised an eyebrow As she handed me sunglasses "Rule #43 when you're surrounded and have nothing to lose ,act cool."

* * *

Toshiro POV

'What a drag?'

"Hitsugaya, When will your attacker get here?"

"Do you think this incident will affect your playing?"

"Is she one of your anti-fans?

"Hitsugaya-kun, is that girl your ex-lover?

"Will you be pressing charges?"

Ichimaru walked in front of the platform "Good evening everyone my name is manager Ichimaru Gin thank you for your patients. Let's start the questions in an orderly fashion."

"Then I'll start." A reporter stood up.

'Ohh no not this son of a bitch that charged me with assault'

"It's nice to see you again reporter Lee. Hows your face doing?" I shot him my million dollar smile.

"It's fine, Hitsugaya-Kun I hear the girl in the video is your bodyguard is this true? If so how does it feel being protected by a women?"

"For starters, Yes she is my bodyguard. Second I'm a feminist, she is equally as qualified than any male fighter that I have seen. Just because she is female doesn't mean she is weak as you all can see from the video." The reporters laughed.

'Try twisting that up mother fucker'

Suddenly the cameras started flashing once more. Looking toward the door my jaw droped It was Hinamori her hair was left down, her tie slightly loosened with the top button undone. She also had on sunglass. She walked up to the stage with confidence of someone who's done this a million times.

'Dame what happen in the last 5 minutes. She looks hot.'

"Why did you attack Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Are you his ex-girlfriend?"

She bowed to me then grabbed the mic "Hello everyone my name is Hinamori Momo. I am Hitsugaya's personal bodyguard."

"I am reporter Lee Edmin from the Daily news paper. If you really are his bodyguard why flip your employer?"

She gave him a sweet smile that even made my heart skip a beat. " Well reporter Lee I wanted to make sure that if and in any case Hitsugaya was attacked when I'm not around he would be able to defend himself. Hitsugaya has asked me to teach him self defense what better way to do that then in a real world situation. What happen in the video was a planned attack." The room started to murmur. "As a bodyguard under Yoruichi Shihouin a world famous fighter she has taught me the importance of teaching others self defence. As an employe of a respected bodyguard company it was only natural that Hitsugaya wanted to learn from the best."

'Damn shes good.'

A reporter raised his hand "But Hinamori why-"

"I'm sorry but that will be all for today. My client and I have another appointment to get to." She put down the microphone and turn to me "After you Hitsugaya-kun." without hesitation I followed her lead and walked off the stage. Our movement caused an uproar from the reporters demanding more time.

"Hitsugaya, where are you going?"

"Are you that concern over your safety?"

"Is Hinamori going to stay as your bodyguard?"

_SLAM_

Momo slammed the door behind her letting out a long sigh as she took off her sunglasses.

"That was fun." She just huffed and started to walk away. "Leaving so soon baka?"

"I don't officially work for you until tomorrow. So i'm going to celebrate my last night of freedom before I have to spend my days protecting a jackass like you. Bye Bye." She said as she waved her goodbye.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. Chapter 4 will be updated by the end of this week so look forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or there lovely characters.

* * *

Chapter 3 First day is the worst day

Momo walked up to her house scuffing the ground in frustration. She was supposed to help her brother with his shop but every time someone came in they just wanted to talk to Toshiro's Bodyguard. Momo was so frustrated that she almost throw a bucket of water at some guy that came in flashing a camera in her face. Luckily Tomoya was there to stop her or else that poor man would be on his way to a hospital. Tomoya told his little sister to go home and relax. She was stressed out and need a break after everything that happened this afternoon. Once she got to her gate she carefully tried to open the old door but it fell off its hinges. 'Not again' She sighed placed it on the side and proceeded through the uneven path she tuck out her keys finally entering her home.

"Ughhh . . .Take this and that and some of this!" Momo stomped on her welcome mat, which had the face of a particular white haired soccer player. "Stupid bastard." She grumbled shoving her shoe on his face.

"Momo-chan I don't mind you abusing the rug, but you're disturbing my creative vibes?" turning to the living room Momo could see her best friend Rangiku.

"Ohh sorry." Stepping off the mat she walked toward the strawberry blond. "Hey Rangiku what's all this?" Momo asked seeing all kinds of fabrics on the floor.

"Im choosing fabric for my new design, but I just can't figure out the right kind of fabric to use." She tossed a bunch in the air like confetti.

"Ohh" was Momos only reply as she lade her head on the living room table.

Noticing her friend out of character she asked in concern. "What's wrong hun? Is it the video?"

"Not you too." Momo pouted burying her head into a pile of fabric.

"Yep it was on my email's home page this morning." she said grabbing another fabric sample.

" Ughh how am I going to work for him."

Rangiku poised her analyzation "Wait you mean after flipping him you will be working for a Hitsugaya! They are one of the wealthiest people in Karakura town. How did you score that deal?"

Momo lifted her head then loosened her tie "I didn't score anything, Yoruichi made me take him as a client."

Seeing how sad her childhood friend was she patted her on the back "Well think about it this way you have a once in a lifetime opportunity to get to know his likes and-"

"I don't want to know what he likes." Momo huffed

"You didn't let me finish. Find out what he likes and dislikes. If you have to spend every minute of every day with him you might as well have fun and screw with him."

Momo tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Hmm like if he hates spinach stock his fridge with spinach, ohh or if he's one of those guys that alphabetizes his music you should rearrange it" Rangiku said enthusiastically.

"What! Rearrange his music that's a little to bad ass for me." Sensing the sarcasm Rangiku leaned closer to Momo. "Or you could use the ultimate weapon."

Intrigued Momo scooted closer "And what would that be?"

"Tickling" She jumped on top of her petite friend.

"Ran- gi - ku s-ttop hahahah" Momo struggled to get out of her attackers grip

 _- **click** -_

Both girls looked up to see Tomoya. He posed at the front door seeing his little sister being pinned down by Rangiku.

"Welcome home Tomo-nii" Momo chirped

"Welcome back Tomo" Rangiku also chirped.

He shook his head knowing full well that Rangiku is very touchy feely. He walked over to the girls and handed them two plastic spoons. Rangiku finally got off Momo and each tuck a spoon "Us that to eat this " He tuck out two ice cream pinets and handed it to them. Momo looked up at her brother in confusion to the sudden surprise. "You have been throw a lot today. I thought this might make you feel better."

Momo smiled giving her brother a big hug "Thanks Tomo-nii you are the best big brother ever."

"Yeah Tomo your the best!" Rangiku interrupted their sibling moment as she stuffed her face in her favorite ice cream, Cantaloup avocado jalapeno sorbet. (yes this is a real flavor.) Momo smiled as she dug into the frozen treat.

* * *

 _- **beep- beep-beep** -_

"Ughh." Toshiro reached over to his alarm to shut it off and quickly returned his arm to the comforts of his warm bark blue covers.

"Get up Shiro!" Someone all to familiar yelled, as she pulling at his sheets.

Feeling the warmth leave his body he turned around torques eyes met chocolat brown ones "It's Hitsugaya to you!" He tugged on the sheets "How the hell did you get into my apartment?"

"Manager Ichimaru, he gave me your pin number to unlock the front door." She said casually.

'That bastard' He yanked the covers out of her hands then layed back down.

"What do you think you're doing?"Momo asked seeing him fall back onto the bed.

"I'm going back to sleep, get lost."

Momo inhaled reminding herself that he was the client and harming him would mean Yoruichi would never let her see the light of day. She scanned the room, the bed a king size, a large, a walk in closet, a desk and another door which Momo assumed to be the restroom. Across the room was a dresser with a tv over it. On the dresser she could see a tablet an evil smirk appeared on her face as she eyed the device. When Toshiro heard her step away he relaxed into his bed once more when . . .

 _-Take a look in the mirror_

 _And what do you see_

 _Do you see it clearer_

 _Or are you deceived_

 _In what you believe_

 _'Cause I'm only human after all_

 _You're only human after all_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

 _Don't put your blame on me_

 _Some people got the real problems_

 _Some people out of luck_

 _Some people think I can solve them_

 _Lord heavens above_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

 _Don't put the blame on me-_

Human by Bone man echoed into the room causing Toshiro to jump out of bed.

"Your soundtrack isn't that bad." Momo side looking throw his playlist. Toshiro tuck the ipad away from her and pointed to the door. "I'm up, so get out."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She said before exiting the bedroom.

She heard the door slam behind her. She took a good look at her surroundings 'This isn't an apartment it's a freaking mansion.' She walked over to the living room the couch was massive with a tv right in front of it. To her left she could see the open kitchen with two refrigerators. She looking to her right where three huge windows showed the perfect view of Karakura town. ' I bet seeing the sun set would be lovely from this height.'

 _- **Chick** -_

She turned to see the white haired athlete walking toward the kitchen. He had on black jogging pants, a white t-shirt, and a Soul Reaper jacket . He walked to the kitchen opening one of the refrigerator doors, and graded a milk carton. "So why are you here so early in the morning?"

"Manager Ichimaru said your coach wanted to speak with us ASAP." Momo said turning back to the view.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow "Are you planning to push me out the window to my death" Momo smirked "If I angle you correctly from this height you wouldn't die, but there would be a lot of broken bones."

"Way to make me feel safe." Toshiro said taking another gulp at the milk before putting it away. Momo turned around following Toshiro to the front door "Just doing my job."

When they got to the garage Toshiro unlocked his black mustang. Momo opened the door to the passenger side "What are you doing?" Toshiro asked opening the door to the driver side.

"Did you think I was going to walk there?" She said putting on the seat belt.

He huffed to tired to deal with her. Once on the street the ride was quiet to Toshiro's liking. At a stop light he heard a _chomp_ sound making him look toward his passenger.

"No no no!" Toshiro yelled yanking the apple out of her hand and tossed it out the window.

"That's my breakfast!" She wind.

"There is no eating in my car. You'd probably get juice stains all over the seat." He growled

"Ohh, so you don't want your car to become all sticky or messy huh."Momo immediately wiping her hand on the window.

"Baka! What the hell did I just say!" he spat

"If I remember correctly you said seat not window." She said innocently.

"May the gods help me this bitch will drive me crazy." He grabbed a napkin from the glove department "Wipe it clean or I throw you out."

"Shiro just lighten up. " She took the napkin and did what she was told. Toshiro parked the car in front of a large white building. Momo reached to unlock the door but Toshiro locked it.

"You know that's abusing the buttons on the driver side."

"Listen up if you are going to be my bodyguard there are going to be rules #1, You will address me as Hitsugaya not Shiro. #2, you will not bother me when i'm training. #3, do your goddamn job instead of playing around." He unlocked the door and got out content with his statement.

Momo noticed some people walking in the parking lot "So he just wants me to do my job, fine i'll do my job." Getting out of the car she quickly got to the front of the vehicle.

"Why are you just standing there" Let's Goooo!" Momo slammed Toshiro onto the car

"Pff haha Good morning Hitsugaya sempai." The two men chuckled when they passed.

Pushing himself off the car he yelled "What the hell?."

Momo crossed her arms a bored expression on her face "My job! Those two looked suspicious to me."

"They are wearing my team's god dang logo." He huffed stomping away.

Momo couldn't help but laugh to herself 'Be prepared Hitsugaya Toshiro. Starting today I will make you regret stealing our Cup.'

* * *

 **Momo POV**

After imaging different ways I could ruin Hitsugaya's life, I walked into enemy territory the Soul Reaper orena. Once inside I saw the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life. In front of me was an enormous poster of Toshiro Hitsugaya. He wore his black and white soccer uniform, his fist in the air and the other holding last year's Cup.

'Keep it together Momo'

"Good morning Hitsugaya."

"Morning Yubi-sama" I turned to see Toshiro chit chatting with a women at the front desk.

The women looked like she was in her early 30's she had long black hair and green eyes.

"Toshiro how many times do I have to tell you to stop putting the _sama_ at the end it makes me feel old." She whined with a pout. Toshiro just nodded. She looked over the desk at me "ummm .. . Who's your friend?"

Toshiro looked back at me then bent down to the women while covering his mouth. "She's a stalker." the women gasped her face concerned. He chuckled at her reaction "I'm joking she's a pesky mosquito so just shu her away."

I huffed walking up to the desk "I'm Momo Hinamori, Hitsugaya's bodyguard. Its nice to meet you." I bowed my respects.

"Likewise she said then turned toward Toshiro. "Hitsugaya coach wanted me to tell you that he's running late but hed like you to head up to lobby 12 for todays event."

He looked over to me with a wide grin

'Something horrible is about to happen I can feel it'

"Thanks. I'll see you later Yubi-sama."Toshiro walked away before she could say something about him using the sama. I quickly bowed then jogged over to Toshiro who was already in the elevator. Even in the elevator his smile continued to grow.

"You know that thing on your face does not suit you." I said but the dang thing just got wider.

He zipped his sweater all the way up "Let's just say the events in Lobby 12 are . . . quite eventful." Before I could comment the doors opened. The sound of screaming girls echoed loudly into the elevator. Toshiro walked forward where two security guards escorted him throw the sea of girls. I tried to get through but the girls were stronger than I thought. Suddenly I was shoved back into the elevator. Looking up I could see Toshiro turning back toward me he mouthed "B-A-K-A" Then the elevator doors closed.

"That dame ass hole did that on purpose!" I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Some how in the 5 secondes I was exposed to those savages they managed to rip off the buttons to my vest, loosen my cloth bun and ripped off my earpiece. I huffed blowing my banges out of my face just then the doors slide open. A spiky orange haired guy stared at me half shock and half amused.

"First time dealing with fangirls?" He asked stepping into the elevator. I nodded as I fixed my clothing. He suddenly snapped his fingers and turned to me "You're the girl from the video!"

'That video will haunt me for the rest of my life.'

I just proceeded in organising my appearance "So Toshiro's actually made you his bodyguard?"

"Unfortunately yes."

He extended his hand out to me "Well we will be seeing a lot of each other. Im Ich-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Vice captain of the Soul Reapers, you are also there goal keeper. Your 23 years old 181 cm. Your jersey number is 1 and you are known as the all around nice guy of the team." I shuke his hand.

"Wow thats amazing. A little creepy but cool." He said as he laughed.

I shrugged 'It's not like I want to know all about you but Yoruichi made me memorize all the members and employes that Toshiro associates with on a daily bases.'

"Are you preparing for battle?" The ginger asked

I tightened my tie and rolling up my vest into a ball. "I'm a bodyguard. Something like this is nothing" Ichigo lifted an eyebrow as he observed my movements. When the doors opened again I took a deep breath and yelled, "OMG is that Hitsugaya's shirt!" I threw my vest in the air. All the girls lunged tored the vest taking this opportunity I grabbed Ichigo's arm and run as fast as I could tored the tables on the other side of the room.

"Wh-holly shit. I-I've nev-er ran that fast in m-my life." Ichigo was on all fours trying to regain control of his breathing.

I patted him on the back. "Y-you'll be fine."

"That was a clever trick. You're more resourceful then I thought." I looked up to see the white haired bastard with a huge grin on his stupid face. I had to bit my tongue being surrounded by so many fans could get deadly.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or there lovely characters.

* * *

Chapter 4 Name That Feeling

 **Momo POV**

Fan: "Work hard so we can win this season!"

Me: 'Impossible.'

Fan: "I loved that trick you did to get the ball away from the other team at last weeks game."

Me: 'Pff its called falling with style.'

Fan: "Your so totally amazingly, amazing when you play. I love you!"

Me: 'I think I might puke.'

I stood behind Toshiro and Ichigo as they sighed and tuck photos for their fans.

"Peaches, There is a suspicious hooded figure at your 3 o'clock." Yoruichi said throw my earpiece. I pressed the button on my ear "Roger that."

Looking back at the crowed, I could see a guy with a red hoodie and sunglasses. I walked over to the front of the table as the man moved through the crowded getting closer and closer to the table. I kept my eyes on him trying not to lose him, when an irritating fan girl said

"Hitsugaya, your team is the best unlike those talentless Vizards." He chuckled loudly.

I huffed trying to keep focused. The man put his hand in his pocket . I stood directly in front of Toshiro anticipating the worst case scenario as I held my breath. To my relief he took out an egg. He then tossed it, I brought my hand up ready to catch it, but then I could hear Toshiro laughing even louder than before.

"The Vizards are a disgrace to soccer." A fan girl chirped. The sound of his laughter just kept on ringing in my ears. It just kept getting louder and louder that's when I unconsciously pulled my hand down letting the egg grase right by me.

-splat-

The room went silent then cameras started flashing. Ichigo covered Toshiro's egged face and security pushed the crowd man ran dodging security as he weaved through the crowd.

"SECURITY OFFICE NOW!" I flinched at the loud voice coming from my ear piece.

* * *

I stood in the middle of the security office "Momo why did you let that happen." Yoruichi snapped as she mashaged her temples.

"Yoruichi no boss. How could you say that? I would never do such a thing deliberately. I am deeply hurt that you would think so low of me. My com-"

 _-clap, clap, clap-_

Yoruichi clapped her hands. "Nice acting pitches." She pulled on my tie like she was going to fix it. "You better pray that no one tuck a video of this fuck up!" She pulled onto my tie a little tighter, I nodded my understanding.

As soon as Yoruichi let me out of her grasp I ran out of the building hoping not to run into a certain captain. But before I could cross the street Toshiro pulled up right next to me "Get in!"

I got in without protest seeing how murders his eyes got. Toshiro hit the gas speeding through traffic like a madman.

'Shit i'm going to die today.' I held on the the seat. Suddenly he made a U- turn and parked his car perfectly at a curb.

"Get out!" Toshiro yelled as he unlocked the door. I looked at my surroundings but nothing looked familiar. Seeing that I didn't move a muscle he slammed his door and walked around to open mine "OUT!"

I did so feeling that he might drag me out . I closed my eyes waiting for the yelling to begin. But all I got was a flick to the forehead. "You let that egg hit me on purpose didn't you baka?"

I rubbed my forehead "I don't know what your talking about."

Toshiro looming over me "Playing innocent wont work."I stepped back but my back hit the cold metal of the car. He smirked as he put both hands on the either side of me. I refused to show weakness so I maintained direct eye contact. He got even closer testing my personal space, I could feel his ice breath hit my skin causing it to shiver "Seeing that you have trouble with saying "Sorry" i'd like to hear you ask me for forgiveness." He got even closer leaving just a tiny gap between us. My heart started to race in anger? No that wasn't the only reason there was something else. I couldn't describe it , the close proximity made it harder for me to figure it out so I focused on the only emotion I could name 'anger'.

'I won't allow him to look down on me any longer'.

I pushed him back hard "Like id give you that satisfaction." I tuck that opportunity to look away I spot a group of runners running on a path a little ways down but he suddenly grabbed my chin to force me to look at him. "You aren't getting away that easy baka!" His touch made my skin crawl then the feeling that I could not name rose up once more making my heart skip a beat.

'I don't have time for these silly emotions' I slapped his arm away "Fine i'll apologize if you beat me in a race."

He rose one of his eyebrows "You're kidding right? I practically run for a living."

"What you scared of losing to a girl?"

He smirked in amusement "Fine you're on. Just don't be backing out when I win."

"Back at ya" I said as I started to jog

Toshiro chuckled and did the same "Just give up before you hurt yourself."

"I can't wait to crush your ego when I WIN." I huffed as I started sprinting.

"I can do this all day." He smirked pushing himself passed me.

I sped up beside him "I can too."

we both glared at each other befor running at top speed.

 **14 miles later**

"You tired yet?" Toshiro managed to huff out.

"Me no way." I lied "You must be if your asking."

"I- I can run to the soccer st-stadium and still not be tired." He huffed

"Really then Go Already!"

 **19.88 miles**

"Y-ou cant e-even reply." Toshiro said at a slow jog

"Wh-what are yo-ugh." I collapsed onto a nearby pole.

"Ha I wo-" Toshiro held onto his mouth, and leaned on a trash can to vomit.

"I-Its a tir . . . a tie, ass hole." I said trying to get back on my feet.

Toshiro wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Then slid to the ground he tuck a look around "Crap! Thanks to you my cars 19 miles away."

"Like its my fault you- wait why were we running again? I asked falling back on my knees.

"I cant remember but it's probably your fault." He spat then took out his phone he frowned. "Give me your phone mines out of battery."

"I left it in the car." I said wobbly getting onto my feet.

Toshiro shoved his hands into his pockets "Why of all people I had to be stranded with you."

"Its punishment from the gods." I snapped

 _Beep Beep_

We both looked to the side . "Hitsugaya-kun, is that you?" A women with long orange hair waved at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Orihime!" Toshiro said walking up to the car.

"What are you doing out so late? It's freezing." She said in a worrisome tone.

He reached the window "I went out for a run. Give me a lift back to my car?" he asked but it sounded more like an order to me.

"Of course I can." she said with a smile from ear to ear. He got into the front seat. "What about your friend." she asked as she saw me slowly walk up to her vehicle.

"Just leave her to freeze to death."

She giggled "Oh Toshiro you and your Come on in sweetie."

I bowed before getting in " Umm thank you . . ."

"Orihime Inoue. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

In 30 minutes we were right next to Toshiro's car. He took off his seat belt and gave her a light kiss on the cheek "Thanks for the ride Orihime."

For some reason his actions irritated me. Toshiro then hopped out and got into his car. I gave a quick thanks to the women and stepped out but then Toshiro tossed me my phone "Bye baka!" He drove away before I could utter a word. I stood there baffled 'that bastard really is heartless.'

"Ummm I dont mind giving you a lift." I turned to see her shyly smile at me.

I got back in "Sorry for the trouble."

"No trouble at all" that was it. The whole ride home was quiet. Not awkward but silent I looked at her she had big gray eyes lovely long red locks, her skin looked flawless and a nice curvey body. I looked at my petite form we were complete opposites in every way 'So this is Toshiro's type.' The thought made my heart sink for some reason. It started to hurt just a little.

"Your Momo Hinamori Toshiro's bodyguard right? Her soft voice shook me out of my thoughts

"Thats me." I said bitterly

There was a long pose I looked at her in curiosity she looked like she wanted to say something but was think about how to say it. She looked like a fish opening and closing her mouth like that.

"I know Toshiro is not . . . well he's hard to get along with but he really is a nice guy at heart. You see . . . What i'm trying to say is thank you for protecting him."

It took me aback "I really haven't done anything to get any thanks."

She looked at me with a worm smile "You just being there is more than enough."

I looked out the window to avoid her eye contact "Umm take a left at the next intersection."

After a couple of minutes I couldn't help but ask "So you must really be close to Hitsugaya."

I could see her smile in the reflection of the window. "I guess I am."

Her smile annoyed me a little luckily we were close to my house. "This is my stop."

She stopped the car I reached the handle but she suddenly spoke frizzing me in place " Toshiro is special. So i'm sorry if i'm asking too much but please look after him." I looked at her pleading eyes.

I gave her a light smile "As long as I am his bodyguard I will do my best to keep him safe."

Her face instantly light up surprising me with a bear hug "Ohhhh thank you so much Momo-chan." I somehow escaped her embrace and got out of the car. We exchange final good byes then she drove off into the dark.

'She must be his girlfriend.' I shook my head violently 'why the hell do I care. Its none of my concern who he is in a relationship with.' With that I went inside trying to ignore the aching feeling in my chest.

* * *

Ohhhhh looks like Momo is starting to get the feelings. Thanks for reading please review.


End file.
